


i had a nightmare here

by mercurybard



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Community: we_are_cities, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problems of being a Watcher lie in the tenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i had a nightmare here

**Author's Note:**

> For we_are_cities prompt feb 17 09. Push isn't mine.

Cassie shoved open the door to the motel room and squinted at the watercolor print above the bed. “I had a nightmare here,” her mouth let slip before her brain could catch up.

Nick, who was fussing with the chain on the door, looked down at her. “You’ve been here before?”

She couldn’t tell him that she hadn’t had the nightmare _yet_. That she’d seen herself waking in a cold sweat, panting desperately as her fingers scrabbled on the nightstand for her notebook and markers. His hand soothing over her back as he tried to calm her, wrinkling her shirt.


End file.
